This invention relates to a power control device for pneumatic motors.
In particular, the invention relates to a power control device of the type including an air supply flow limiting means.
The main object of the invention is to solve the problem of how to control the power of a pneumatic motor in response to the load applied on the motor. More specifically, the invention intends to accomplish a control device by which the motor power is reduceable in response to decreasing motor load.
Further, the invention intends to create a power control device by which the power developed by a pneumatic motor at idle running is effectively reduced.
The immediate advantage gained by such a device is that the motor is effectively protected against self-destruction. A further advantage is that a reduced air consumption is obtained at idle running.